Ma vie
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura raconte sa vie...SASUSAKU


_Voila un nouveau OS. Pour ceux qui ne l'aimerais pas, garder vos commentaire, sauf ceux qui pourrais m'aider a l'amélioré. Si non,j'accepte tous les autres commentaires^^ Merci d'en laisser beaucoup!^^ _

_Bonne lecture!^^_

**_Sasuke Uchiwa_**

* * *

Bonjour, je vais vous raconter, ou plutôt écrire, mon histoire. Sa va me libéré l'esprit et peut-être aussi arrêter mes tremblements, je pense. Donc, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Pour me d'écrire un peu, je me mesure un mètre soixante et un, je suis mince, sans vouloir montrer une attitude hautaine. Jai les yeux vert, vert émeraude, qui pourrais ressembler aux yeux de ma mère, en plus davoir sa chevelure rose. Et oui, rose. Attention, ce n'est aucunement de la teinture, cest ma couleur naturelle. Mais maintenant, je vais vous raconter mon histoire

Je me suis retrouv là-bas à la suite d'un accident. Cela pourrait être bien banal, mais ce ne l'est pas du tout. Du moins pour moi. Mes parents, d'origine japonaise, se trouvaient dans un avion en direction du Canada pour un gros contrat. Malheureusement, ils ne sont jamais revenus. Un homme a détourné l'avion, et la fait s'écraser dans l'océan. Personne na survécus. On a jamais retrouver tous les corps des gens disparut. Mes parents étant dans ce lot, je nai jamais pu les voir a leur enterrement.

De toute faon, je ne me souviens très peu d'eux. Ils étaient toujours partis pour un contrat, ou pour affaires. Alors tous ce que j'avais, c'était ma gouvernante, madame Mikoto. Une belle femme a la longue chevelure noire et a la peau aussi blanche que les perles. C'est une des femmes les plus douces que j'ai jamais connu. Elle s'était toujours occuper de moi en l'absence de mes parents. Elle savait déjà comment s'occuper d'enfant, elle-même en ayant deux. Un de mon âge et un de quelques années plus vieux. Le plus jeune s'appelait Sasuke et le plus vieux, Itachi.

Quand elle apprit le décès de mes parents, elle se proposa tout de suite pour m'adopter. Elle a un coeur en or. Sans consulter personne, elle voulait juste que je sois dans une bonne famille. Et puisqu'elle s'était occupée de moi depuis que je suis née, elle me prenait un peu comme sa fille. Un peu plus tard, j'emménageais avec eux.

Comme je suis bête, j'ai oublier de parler du père de Sasuke et Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha. Le Fugaku Uchiha de la fameuse Uchiha corporation. C'est un homme froid, insensible, et qui veux que tous sois bien en ordre et conventionnel. Cest une des raisons pour lesquels il ne voulait pas que je sois adopté par leur famille. Mais à force des supplications de sa femme, il avait accepté. Quelques jours plus tard, donc, je me retrouvais dans cette maison avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas ou très peu. Mais au fur et a mesure, je jouais avec Sasuke, tandis quItachi nous surveillait.

Quelques années plus tard, j'entrai l'école. Sasuke et moi avions tous les deux cinq ans. Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre, même a cet âge, aux dire de sa mère. Quand a son père, il ne s'occupait guère de nous, donc on ne le voyait que très rarement. Nous ne le voyions qu'au dîner et même là, il ne nous parlait presque pas. Il se contentait de manger et ensuite remonter travailler dans son bureau. Pour revenir à ma rentrée à l'école, moi et Sasuke avions eu la chance d'être dans la même classe. A partir de ce moment, nous étions inséparable. Nous faisions tout ensemble, jusqu'à dormir ensemble le soir quand il y avait des orages.

Par exemple, j'étais venu le voir et il m'avait ouvert ses draps en plus de ses bras, sans rien dire. Il mavait collé contre lui et m'avais expliquer la cause des orages, mais j'en eu toujours peur. Et toutes les fois, il me collait contre lui et je finissais par mendormir rapidement, plus que d'habitude puisque je m'y sentais plus que bien.

Plus tard, au lycée, je suis devenue ce qu'on pourrais appeller jolie et assez grande. Mes seins avaient poussés, mes cheveux également, et j'ai remarqué que je n'attirais pas beaucoup le regard des garçons. Je n'en faisais pas tout un plat, mais j'avoue que sa me rendait triste de savoir que je ne les attirait pas. Ce qui venait me ruiner le moral peu a peu. Mais je gardais espoir. Sasuke lui, était mon confident, mon ami le plus cher. Il était toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin.

Lui, par exemple, était devenu très beau. Il était un peu la coqueluche de toutes les jeunes filles de l'école et ce, jusqu'en dernière année. Il se faisait même harceler et la fin, puisqu'il n'était plus capable d'aller mme aux toilettes a cause de ses groupies, il décida de ce trouver une amoureuse. Après mure réflexion, c'était ce qu'il avait trouver et il avait décider de m'en parler. Javais été d'accord, même si cela me rendait jalouse, du moins, je l'avoue maintenant. Après avoir chercher partout dans l'école une fille qui n'était pas totalement amoureuse de lui, il fini par n'en trouver aucune. Ce ne fut que quelque jour après avoir eu son idée qu'il pensa a moi. J'en avais rougi, bien entendu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu me choisir moi, une fille quelconque, sauf avec mes cheveux roses.

Finalement, j'acceptai, après avoir longuement discuter avec lui sur le fait que nous soyons presque frère et soeur, mais cela nous importait peu, étrangement et heureusement pour moi. Je planais sur un nuage quand il venait près de moi pour me prendre la main ou quand il m'embrassait sur le dessus de la tête. J'en avais des papillons dans le ventre quand il avait des gestes tendres envers moi. Il tait tendre, malgré ses airs froids.

Une fois, a l'école, nous nous étions fais entouré de beaucoup de jeunes filles qui nous demandaient de nous embrasser. Je m'étais lever sur la pointe des pieds et l'avais embrasser sur la joue, elle n'avait pas spécifié. De plus, nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé autre part que sur le visage, la joue par exemple, ou les cheveux. Elle ont fini par crié a corps et a cri qu'elle voulaient un vrai baiser, pour leur prouvé que nous étions vraiment en couple, et non pour faire semblant. J'avais regarder Sasuke et lui avait demander du regard si je pouvais. Il fit un imperceptible mouvement des épaules comme il en avait le don pour me dire que c'était oui. Toujours les mains dans ses poches comme c'était a son habitude quand nous ntions pas main dans la main, je mavanais prs de lui et posai mes mains sur ses paules que je savais muscls, puisquil dormais en boxer et pour avoir dormi contre lui. J'approchai doucement mon visage du sien et posai mes lèvres sur les sienne tous doucement. Et puis, il devint de plus en plus enflammer, tellement que j'avais mi mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'avais pencher vers moi, tandis que lui avait passer ses deux bras autour de moi et m'avais serrer contre lui. Il devenait de plus en plus fougueux, il commençait même glisser ses mains sous mon chandail le vicieux. Les autres garçons commenaient nous siffler en passant près du cercle former par les filles qui avaient lair de poissons avec la bouche ouverte. Nous nous étions séparé, bout de souffle, moi avec les joues rouges et lui, avec une légère teinte rosée qui avait disparut bien vite.

Plus tard, une fois que les filles eurent fini de le poursuivre, nous devions nous séparés, mais bizarrement, nous en étions incapable. Littralement. On ne dormait plus du tout l'un sans l'autre, nous étions toujours entrain de se bécoter ou de se caresser.

Mais un jour, mon cher beau père nous attrapa en plein préliminaire et il failli envoyer Sasuke dans un camp pour soldat. Mikoto, qui elle savait depuis presque le tout début, réussi ne pas le faire envoyer là-bas, loin de moi, et pour cela, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Maintenant, après avoir fais nos études, et passer par-dessus Fugaku qui na jamais voulu de notre relation, je suis devenu infirmière et Sasuke, a la mort malheureusement prématurée de son père, a repris l'entreprise où j'y travail depuis quelques temps déjà. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Je regarde mon ventre où l'on commence voir une légre bosse.

Et je suis ici, maintenant, je montre de la main mon mari, Sasuke, je suis ici avec vous, et je montre la salle pleine de gens, et je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde en compagnie de mon mari Sasuke Uchiha en ce jour de mon mariage.

Je vous lève mon verre! Santé!


End file.
